1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates in general to the field of electrical utility grids, and particularly to managing electrical utility grids. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to utilizing intelligent electricity usage meters in an Advanced Meter Infrastructure (AMI) to manage an electrical utility grid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical utility grids transport electricity from a power generator (hydroelectric, nuclear, coal-powered, etc.) to a final customer location. Monitoring of the health and operation of the electrical utility grid is performed by central sensors, which detect voltage levels on main distribution trunks. However, such sensors do not provide the granularity necessary to understand and/or control operation of the electrical utility grid at the customer location level.